I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling window display for a plurality of applications, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for controlling window display for a plurality of applications including an application which performs communication.
II. Description of the Related Art
In a multi-window system where a plurality of application windows are displayed concurrently, control of the plurality of windows, typically focus processing and window display/hide processing becomes necessary. Note that, the focus processing is the processing for specifying, as an operation target, a window among a plurality of windows respectively corresponding to a plurality of running applications. In addition, focusing means specifying a window as an operation target.
Here, in an information communication terminal apparatus (e.g., a personal computer) where a pointing device such as a mouse is applicable as an input device, a user can specify the operation target window by a simple operation. On the other hand, an information communication terminal apparatus (e.g., a mobile telephone) for which a pointing device such as a mouse cannot be used as an input device, is assumed to be operated by button operations, so that a user is forced to specify the operation target window by a complicated operation. As described above, in the mobile telephone and the like, the input operation is complicated, so that techniques for automating the window control are developed.
An example of a conventional technique for automating the window control is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-128806. This conventional technique is the technique for automatically controlling a communication apparatus control window in accordance with the communication state of an information communication terminal apparatus. Specifically, when a radio field intensity obtained from a data communication card is lower than a predetermined level, the communication apparatus control window is automatically closed, and when the radio field intensity is higher than the predetermined level, the communication apparatus control window is automatically opened. In this manner, in the conventional technique, the communication monitoring window is switched between displayed/hidden states depending on the communication state.